


Allergies Galore

by HarleyQuinn2509



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Allergies, F/F, Fluff, Poor Nicole, Waverly Being Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn2509/pseuds/HarleyQuinn2509
Summary: Nicole has allergies, Waverly is adorabe and Wynonna being Wynonna.





	Allergies Galore

**Author's Note:**

> Here is just a real quick one shot I wrote because I couldn't get the idea out of my head.
> 
> Aaaand now it's back to studying...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Spring.

People love spring.

Trees getting greener, snow melting, flowers blooming; people seemed happier to see this never-ending winter leave Purgatory even for a little while.

But not Nicole…

For Nicole spring meant allergies. Usually, she is prepared for it but this year it sneaked up on her; with all the running around with BBD, revenants, Wynonna being pregnant, Waverly's heritage, Bulshar… They all had a lot on their plate.

Nicole woke up sneezing heavily, scaring Calamity off the bed in the process. She got up as she would, to take a shower and head to work.

Walking into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

“Oh no, no, no, no.”, she looked at her red nose and puffy red eyes, they were more bloodshot then that time she drank Wynonna under the table, well they somehow ended up under the table sharing a bottle of Jack. She still remembers Waverly yelling at her whole morning while she was having the worst hangover of her life.

“Fuck…”, she washed her face with cold water but it didn't help.

She took a quick shower, put on her uniform, made herself some oatmeal, took her allergy pill and took eye drops with her before she left for work.

She drove slowly making sure she doesn't hit anyone. Her eyes were watering and her vision was a little blurry.

When she finally got to the station she beelined straight to Nedley's office. She knocked on the door a couple of times before she heard sheriff say to come in.

“Good morning, Sheriff.”

He was looking for something in his drawers not paying attention to her, “Morning, Nicole. What can I do for you?”, he looked up, worried look covered his face, “Jesus. What happened to you?”

“It's allergies, spring kind of surprised me. I didn't take my pills properly this year and now that's going to cost me.”

“So you wanted to ask for a few days off?”

“No, Sir. I'm supposed to be on patrol today but I'm afraid to drive like this, I can barely see. I wanted to ask if I could just be on paperwork today.”

“Sure. Tell Lonnie to go on patrol and just take the weekend off, get well.”

She nodded, “Thank you, Sir.”, with that, she left Nedley's office and told Lonnie to go on patrol.

She took his paperwork and groaned as she saw he filled half of them wrong, “Who let him out of the academy?”, she commented under her breath.

20 minutes and two packs of tissues later, Wynonna walked in with Dolls who went straight into BBD office.

“Hey, Haught. What a beautiful Friday morning, what's hap- Woah! What a hell happened to you?”

“Allergies.”

“You look like you've been crying for days. You better hide before Waverly gets here, she will get all protective and shit.”

“What do you mean?”

“You remember when that bitch knocked the wind out of you and you started to cry because it's like a human thing that happens?”

“Yes.”

“Well, she kind of knocked that chick out with a single punch and then kiiiiind of, while she was down, punched her until her face was bloody and her nose probably broken.”

“Jeez! I better go.”

She stood up, turned around to head a bathroom but a smaller body smashed into her pulling her into a tight hug.

“Hey Cutie!”, Nicole looked at Wynonna over her shoulder for help but she found an empty room.

“Morning.”

Waverly tried to take a step back but Nicole pulled her in tighter, “Wait!”

“What? You missed me that much?”

“Always, but it's not that. Listen, um… I need you not to freak out.”

“Nic, you're scaring me.”, Waverly took a step back but this time Nicole let her.

“Oh my God. What happened? You look like you slept with bees.”, Waverly said whipping a tear that rolled down Nicole's cheek as she looked at her puffy eyes.

“It's just stupid allergies.”, Nicole said before she sneezed into her elbow, “I didn't start taking the pills on time because we were busy and all over the place, I just didn't think about spring.”

“Aww, my poor baby. You should take a couple of days off.”

“Nedley gave me the weekend off.”

“Great! So what about you let me take care of you and make you feel better?"

“It's not something you can help me wi-…”, she said and Waverly gave her a ‘shut up’ look, “I'm off at five.”

“That's what I like to hear.”, Waverly smiled pulling Nicole down and giving her a quick kiss, “I'll be here, translating so when you are done just come and get me.”

“Deal.”

They shared another quick kiss and Nicole was back at her desk doing paperwork.

For Nicole whole day went by too slow, even if she felt like she blacked out a couple of times and missed half of her shift.

“You ok Nicole?”, Wynonna asked as she passed, coffee and whiskey in hand.

“Yeah… I just forgot how strong the pills are.”

“I noticed, Dolls woke you up like 4 times. You've also been sneezing, coughing, dying.”

“That last one definitely.”, she said blowing her nose.

She hit Nicole lightly on the shoulder, “Come on Haught, you have 10 minutes on your shift. Get ready and I'll tell Waverly to take you home.”

“Thanks, Earp. I really appreciate it.”

She quickly finished the last report and took all of today's paperwork to Nedley's office so he can deal with it later, when he comes back from Shorty’s.

She went straight to her table, finding Waverly already bundled up in her warm blue jacket waiting for her.

“You really?”

“Yes.”, Nicole said putting on her jacket and pocketing her eye drops, “Let's go.”

They settled into Waverly's Jeep and made their way to Nicole's house. Most of the ride was filled by Waverly excitedly talking about all the research she made today and Nicole smiling at her adorable girlfriend.

They made some quick dinner and decided to watch a movie in bed. Changing into PJs, even if it was only 7 pm Nicole felt exhausted.

“Can we go to the cinema next week and watch Ocean’s eight?”, Nicole asked as Waverly pushed play on some animal documentary she found on Netflix.

“Do we have to?”, Waverly asked with a sigh.

“Come on it will be fun.”

“No, it's will be just like Thor. Me enjoying the movie a bit and you drooling over Cate Blanchett the whole time.”

“Yeah… she's so hot.”, Nicole said with a dopey smile.

“She's like 50 and I don't see how you find her that attractive. Plus you aren't into girls older than you.”

“She's 49 and, are you kidding she can punch me and I would marry her. Plus I don't have to be because you are.”, Nicole laughed and nuzzled her neck.

“Shut up you jerk", Waverly chuckled, “Fine we’ll go but I don't want you to keep saying she's hot.”

“Ok.”, Nicole said kissing her neck, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As the movie went on Nicole cuddled into Waverly's side, settling her head on her shoulder and draping her arm over Waverly's torso.

She loved when Nicole cuddled into her. It wasn't that often which made her appreciate it even more. Don't get it wrong, Waverly loved being the small spoon and the one that cuddles into Nicole, but something about Nicole sleeping on her shoulder made her heart flutter. She never had that with Champ and she was glad Nicole loved to cuddle her up like a blanket.

Waverly smiled and kissed her lover's head softly. Turning off the TV she pulled a blanket over them and let sleep take over her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping you enjoyed this quick Wayhaught story I wrote.
> 
> I have a lot of exams to get though but after that I'm back to writing and working on stories, so expect some new stories in the future.
> 
> If you wanna support me here is my Tip Jar: Ko-fi.com/coffeeforharley
> 
> With love, Harley. <3


End file.
